Secret Life of the American Adult- There's Life After?
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Ten years later & the secrets are only deeper. This will be an on-going series from me. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Life of the American Adult: LIFE AFTER…**

**~HEATMIZZER~**

**Synopsis**: ten years later & the secrets are only deeper. This will be an on-going series from me. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One:**

Amy sat perched over her laptop typing, her attention remained completely focused on the screen however ever synonymously taking sips of her Starbucks chino. Her drive to continue this piece, this piece of literature, was present in her body.

"M'am would you like another cup?" a nearby waiter called out. Abruptly she stopped for a second and nodded no with a at ease grin.

"I'm good." she replied and then back, back to the clicking and humming sound of her laptop at work. AND WITH ONE FINAL BREATH, SHE LEFT...TAP TAP TAP; she brutally pounced against the backspace only leaving a blinking line. Suddenly a nearby couple walking their son in a stroller caught her eye. She focused, she paused as the eclectic jazz music faded into the near distance...She could picture it as night and day, a young Amy walking with a young Ricky, and John. Her life she had the life she felt trapped in. How could she? How could she choose to just leave John with Ricky? Walk away. It had been two years since going back, and accelerated plan, so she would finish sooner than other people she rather not named that she was neighbors with.

Creative WRITING...the classes she loved the most but hated as well. Her professor required truth, and she had a truth that she was trying to gracefully bow out from. Why drum up the pain of leaving her son, of her hurting the one man who she believed she loved. Suddenly, her eyes fell back on the screen, the blinking line that called out to her. Finish your sentence...finish your story...AND WITH ONE FINAL BREATHE, AMY LEFT AND NEVER LOOKED BACK. Period. How poetic she thought, a period signifying the end of her and Ricky. She supposed now it was her and Hudson, and him and Clementine at least from John's newly found love for the blond and her Father's phone calls that suggested the same. The last information she had received was that Ricky had moved up in the business, he was now one of the General Managers of Sausage King Incorporated.

Of course, it was a message clearly presented by Ben. Ben, had become out of control, he wasn't the Ben that had patiently loved from afar and wanted her. It was a Ben who feasted on his brand new freedom...his brand new life...

Ben sat closely between two half-dressed ladies finish his drink, as the small tunnel beat of the DJ's music played throughout the club scene. As he lifted up another crystal glass, everyone cheered "Sausage Prince". Clearly, he had now achieved a reputation as a party animal, a fiend for the ladies, an early night later mornings type guy. Of course, he still managed to have good grades, it's just now, he was able to think for himself and have certain perks.

"Excuse me ladies." he said as he stood up and made his way towards the men's room. Once inside he look at himself in the mirror, cuffed some water in his hand and then began to wash her face.

"Wow, you look wasted." a familiar voice announced.

"Look, you're not going to do this again. I told you I'm through; I'm through with anything in my past. Not Amy, not Alice and definitely not you." Ben snapped back.

"Look, man, are you alright?" Suddenly Ben shook his head and refocused.

"Henry?" he called out.

"I'm not Henry, dude. I'm Nathan." the guy replied. Suddenly Ben looked to the side and in the mirror stood Henry in his GI outfit staring concerned.

"You bastard!" Ben said as he bawled his fist and hit...SMASH! Ben fell to the ground.

"Oh my God." Nathan called out as he dropped to the floor, as nearby fellas tried to help. "Call 911, someone."

**-End of Chapter One-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Life of the American Adult: LIFE AFTER…**

**~HEATMIZZER~**

**Synopsis: ten years later & the secrets are only deeper. This will be an on-going series from me. I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

As Ben awoke in his hospital bed, he peered up at his Father standing at a nearby window.

"So this is how you spend your Thanksgiving break? Getting drunk and disorderly? Causing $500 in damage and $1000 in a bar tab?"

"Can't we wait until the medicine wares off before you start yelling this early."

"Early? It late in the afternoon, BENJAMIN…"Leo stopped and looked at Ben who held his head against his pillow with closed eyes. "Ben, I'm trying, we're trying to help you. We know…"

"Don't!"

"Son, we want to help."

"Then just leave me and let me handle it." He replied snidely, when suddenly there was a knock at the door, Ben and Leo looked over to find Camille and Adrian.

"Well, you have a visitor." Camille announced.

"Adrian?" Ben with a fake un urgency in his throat.

"Come on Leo, let's go get some coffee." Camille added as Leo agreed and headed out the room.

"Still trying to live up to my old standards, I see."

"Nope, just setting some standards of my own…so where's your seven year fiancée?"

"He's working he left for Germany a couple of weeks ago, to do some work for the company."

"Great. I'm happy for you."

"Good, because I need your help, Ben"

"What?"

"I'm in trouble…you see, I have to go back, my Dad, is very sick and I just think…I can't handle" Adrian replied holding tears back in every pause.

"Adrian, I would love to, it's just"

"Look, you're Dad offered the condo back to me for the week, and I accepted, but I don't want to go back, without having someone there. It's just…you know how" she stopped, as Ben took a deep breath he turned towards the window and then back at Adrian.

"OK… but you can't tell anyone I'm going nor that I'm there, I'll support but only you."

"That's fine." She said giving him a hug. "I'll go let Leo and Camille know." She replied heading out the room, presenting that infamous grin once more. As she arrived around the corner at Camille and Leo, she wiped the tears from her eyes and held clarity in her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen him like this…but he said yes. He's coming." Adrian announced. "Adrian, I'm sorry to have to drag you into this…it's just he wouldn't have come back if I or Camille had asked."

"I understand and anytime. I told my Mom and Dad and they are ready to be of assistance, Omar, is good with it as well…we will help him." She replied hugging Leo.

"I know you will…you're good people and a great former Daughter in Law." Leo reciprocated.

"Well, you made it easy." She replied with a grin. "Look, I have a couple of more errands before the trip, but I will see you all at four."

"Yes." Camille replied as Adrian walked down the hall, Leo gave a sigh of relief.

"Leo, we have a long road ahead of us."

"I know, I never would have thought a psych ward would be an option…" Leo said upset as Camille grabbed his arm in support.

"But it isn't, Adrian, will keep watch over him and help him get better."

"Henry's death has been hard on all of us."

Amy continued to pack her things in her usual away bag, as a knock at the door, caught her off guard. Who was it? She thought. As she made her way through the apartment, she looked through the peep hole and grinned, immediately opening the door.

"Hey Dad." She responded as George step through the doorway.

"What are doing here? I thought I was meeting you and Grace at the airport."

"Well, I finished the suppliers meeting and Grace finished her medical observation analysis. So I thought we'd all ride in together."

"Well, it's a welcomed plan. I miss everybody and John so much…" she replied as George's phone went off.

"Me too." He said as Amy went back into her room. "Hello…Yes, I'm here at Amy's, she's" Amy peered out the door.

"Pulling bags." She called out. "Is that John?"

"No, it's Kathleen, she's just checking up on where I am…I did, and I am, or I will. Ok, see you then. Bye." He replied hanging up as Amy came out with her two bags in tote.

"So what was the, I did, I am, and I will for?" Amy replied intrigued.

"Well, Am's…Ricky is getting married."

"I know." Amy said nonchalant. "John told me, I'm happy for him."

"Good because we invited him, and his fiancée to Thanksgiving."

"What?" suddenly there was another knock at the door; Amy walked over and opened it. "Did you know he invited Ricky?" she demanded.

"What? No. How could you George?" Grace replied.

"I didn't…" he began as Grace stopped him, rolling her eyes.

"My mom?" she replied, as George agreed with a head nod, Grace took a breath. "Look Amy, it's just one dinner. You can do this beside Kathleen Juergens doesn't do anything without reasoning."

"Accept… married right after your Father's funeral, end up marrying her old husband who is my Father."

"And then there's that, but we are all wiser and much more mature now. We should be fine…right?"

_**Ben's lost his mind, Adrian is there to the rescue and Amy will spend Thanksgiving with Ricky…and his new fiancée? More secrets to be revealed. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Life of the American Adult: LIFE AFTER…**

**~HEATMIZZER~**

_**Synopsis: ten years later & the secrets are only deeper. This will be an on-going series from me. I hope you enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Amy sat in her seat on the plane looking out at the world, below lay just fields of city lights. She looked over at Grace who stayed sleep and her Dad who also was sleep. She had never thought in a hundred years, her Dad, George Juergens would have 1st Class tickets. The business must be doing well she thought. She then pulled out her tablet suddenly a picture of her, Ricky and John flashed. She grinned, and then pulled a necklace out of her shirt and looked at it. The gold necklace held an engagement ring on it; she then frowned as she looked back at the picture.

"What is that?" Grace mumbled out.

* * *

Ben sat in the airport with his sunglasses on and music blasting, waiting. Adrian then came over and sat beside him, he took the ear buds out and leaned near her.

"So what is this really about?" Ben whispered as Adrian looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the obvious lie you told at the hospital. Ruben isn't sick, and you don't need me. I'm not stupid Adrian; it's my Dad and Camille's attempt to get me home, right?"

"No…"

"Adrian, come on. You really think that I would buy the act."

"What act?" suddenly, Ben kissed Adrian passionately. As she quickly pulled away, he grinned, Adrian slyly tried to slap him, he caught her hands, as he stared at them, engulfed in his hands, he looked up. "The problem is, that when I married you, I figured you out and that cute act you did…was just that…" he dropped Adrian's hand down. "Cute." He then placed the earphones back in his ear, stood up and left the waiting area. Camille quickly came over and sat beside Adrian.

"Adrian, are you-"

"I'm fine. But he isn't. He's not Ben, he's-"

"Angry…Scared, upset, lost." Camille added.

"Yea."

"We know. Adrian, Leo is worried that Ben is too far gone. If something doesn't change, he just may put him in an institution to help him. Look, I know this is hard, and you shouldn't have to deal with it and honestly, you don't have to"

'No. I have to. He's always been the knight in shining armor to us all, Amy warned me as well, her and Ricky last time, after hearing the news. I just assumed he would get over and continue but" she sighed. "Now, he's the one that needs the help…and I plan to help him."

_**What was that? Grace investigates. Will Adrian be able to save Ben from Ben? Next time on Secret Life: Life After!**_


End file.
